<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: Through the PRSM by PatrykLC1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240352">RWBY: Through the PRSM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrykLC1/pseuds/PatrykLC1'>PatrykLC1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: Through the PRSM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrykLC1/pseuds/PatrykLC1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY: Through the PRSM is my attempt at telling a story of my own team inside of the RWBY universe. The events of this story happen concurrently with the events of the show, with the cannon characters crossing over. It takes place at Beacon so minor changes will happen but the overall story will play out as it did before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY: Through the PRSM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749637</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: Through the PRSM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Pi was soaring through the sky, the lush green of Emerald Forest racing beneath him. All around him, others like him were already spreading across the green backdrop. Some of them probably question how they ended up in this situation, but not Pi. Rumors that he heard over the years about how Beacon, no. Not Beacon, Ozpin treats the new students weren't inflated. At least all of the allowed him to prepare for what he was now facing. </p><p>Less than two minutes ago, Pi was standing atop a cliff overlooking the same green that he was now flying over. A white-haired man, pair of glasses sitting loosely at the bridge of his nose, was in the middle of a monologue. Processor Ozpin, headmaster of the very same academy that Pi and dozen other young hopefuls standing next to him, was so close to attending.</p><p>Ozpin managed to deliver his monologue and convey all the necessities even as he didn't appear to entirely with them. His eyes unfocused, and his voice monotone. None of that mattered, his objective now clear. <br/>
Once in the forest was to team up with the other student, looking to his sides, everyone was getting ready. All of them should be good enough to get through assignments if they're standing alongside him. Then the pair will have to locate a relic and bring it back up.</p><p>Now in the air, Pi opened his eyes, heart-pounding, stomach a knot. Quieting the voice in the back of his head, entire body tensing and in the blur the emerald in front of him converting heavenly azure. As he reached his slightly shaking hands around his back, his fingers were wrapping around the handles of his weapons, nerves finally setting. </p><p>Pi's weapons, pair of sliver khopeshes, got him through a lot over the years. He constructed them in his first year at Blossa, a combat school he attended since being fourteen. With all those fights, classes, and tournaments that they got him through, Pi came to call the pair his fangs, Karnak'sFangs.</p><p>Pointing the blades at the sun, guards above his fists glowing purple as his thumbs rested against the other fingers. Relaxing the middle and the index fingers of both hands and resting them on triggers below. As the fingers tensed, the ruffle of Pi's tailcoat subsided as a soft bang echoed around. Head was now plunging straight at the ground.</p><p>Earth now closer, treetops already behind. Fliping in the air, feet now ready to take the impact. Pi wound his arms, and after a second, lurched them at the closets tree, fangs hooking deeply in. A sharp jerk shook his entire body as he descended downward, leaving two deep gashes in his wake. He ripped the Fangs cleanly out, the ground almost within reach, the force of the action sending him flying backward. One somersault later his feet now steady, and impact of the landing already harmlessly dispersed over his body thanks to his aura.</p><p>Taking his new surroundings in, he latched his trusted companions back in their place. Forest wasn't any think out of the ordinary, green bushes, tall trees, and nothing to concern himself about. Being lunched of the cliff may have been over the top. Still, it did have its benefits; a stone structure was easily spotted while in air, and looking at the sun above him, Pi's next move was now apparent. Taking a step toward his goal, feeling of warmth washed over him as green shimmer covered him head to toe, and Pi despairing behind it.</p><p>Shifting between the different branches, bushes, and large rocks hidden by the foliage was mostly uneventful but tedious. Having pushed hundreds of them from his face, an unmistakable snarl of Grimm reached Pi's hears. Not as clear as it could be meant that he was in their grasp yet. Making his way to the beasts, Pi has finally made his way out from the undergrowth into a moderately sized clearing.</p><p>In the center of the field stood a petite woman in a long blue dress and short, fiery hair. Pi vaguely recognized her from his brief time at Beacon. For someone who was surrounded by five growling monsters, the same size as themself she was unremarkably calm, even for a huntsman. Standing completely still, a knife ended staff, the same height as she was, stabbed into the ground next to her.</p><p>Wrapping his fingers around the Karnak's handles, not daring to make any more abrupt movements. He stared at the woman waiting for her to make a move.</p><p>Not even lifting her gaze, the redhead raised the staff above her head. Grabbing it with both hands, she began to spin it for a few heartbeats, and then she lowered it, looking at the creature in front of her. The beast let out a sharp howl in response, and the shadows launched at her all at once.</p><p>When the monster's claws were about to rip into her small figure, Pi's fingers tightening, a ring of fire exploded all around her, sending the Grimm flying in all directions. As one was headed straight at Pi, in response, he pulled his blades free and, with a spin, slices the creature in half.</p><p>As the remains of the monster evaporated behind Pi into a cloud of black smoke, the shaft of the woman's staff collapsed, and hand turned into a knife. Holding it, blade along her forearm, she pointed at the four Grimm scattered across the field. As she stopped moving, four monsters exploded with puffs of flames, leaving nothing but black smoke behind.</p><p>Pi stared at her exposed back as she slid her weapon into a small sheath on her right thigh. Unshaken by what just happened,  "You can come out now," she exclaimed, staring right at Pi over her shoulder.</p><p>---------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p>To her surprise, Mary managed to land on her feet and not fall on her ass. Her aura already replenishing the amount she used up landing. Looking around, she was trying to decide what her next move should be. </p><p>Based on what Professor Ozpin said, he could try to find someone to team up with, but staying here waiting would put her in unnecessary danger. It seemed that the best approach would be to move towards the relic's location, and hope that she would run into someone on the way there.</p><p>After taking a few steps, she heard someone yelling and shouting at her to move out the way. Turning around to inspect, she saw met with an image of a woman swinging from a tree straight at her. With not enough time to do anything, the woman had collided with her.</p><p>The stranger managed to gracefully land on her feet. On the other hand, Mary was sand running and, after a few steps, stumbled and fell on her ass in the dirt.</p><p>As she looked up, her eyes fell on a gorgeous tall woman with long, bright hair and large eyes, nicely complemented by a single mole under the left one. "Guess you're stuck with me," she said, her toned arm outstretched to help Mary up.</p><p>"Yeah." Mary stuttered as she flustered, holding the stranger's hand. "I guess. I'm Mary," she continued collecting herself.</p><p>"Mary, huh. I'm Sonia," she responded, looking Mary all over, still holding onto her hand.</p><p>The awkward silence interrupted as a pair of Ursa Grimms had burst through the trees on their left. Both jumping out of the way in an instance. Looking behind her, Mary saw what looked like a chakram on Sonia's right hand started shifting. Within seconds she stood there with a metal three armed longbow in her hand. </p><p>"I fight better from afar," she shouted and quickly followed with, "Think you can keep them busy?" A bolt of white light flying past Mary hitting the Grimm straight in the chest. </p><p>"Yeah, you just get where you need to," Mary responded, her aura spreading in the air in front of her as she stretched her arms wide. The Grimm in front charged at her, and a hair away from Mary's face collided with the invisible force, stoping them in their tracks. Clawing and pounding on the air in front of them, the strain of Grimm's assault already getting to Mary. "Just make it quick," she added over her shoulder, seeing Sonia had made it halfway up one of the trees.</p><p>Doing her best, aura slowly depleting, feet digging into the dirt as she pushed against the Grimm's onslaught. When she heard Sonia shout at her to get out of the way, she pushed and flew back. As her feet left the ground, the Grimm fall forwards as the barrier in front of them disappeared. Even before the beasts had hit the ground, a bolt of red light flew from the treetops, hitting one in the chest.</p><p>Once the fire from the explosion faded, a cloud of black smoke was all that was left in a place of one of Grimm. As the other one was still dazed, Mary's hand wrapped around the handle of her weapon on her waist. She yanked it free as she broke into a sprint, her baton fully extended, ready to strike at the monster. Before she was within reach, two female figured, seemingly made out of light, appeared before her and charged at the creature. Both disappearing as quickly as they appeared, leaving nothing but the black smoke of the Grimm behind.</p><p>Now running through the empty air, she stumbled and ended up looking at the blue of the sky. "Is this going to be a thing with you?" asked Sonin as she stared down at Mary, her hand extended.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
  <br/>
Pi has been trailing behind the woman for quite some time now. Despite his best attempts to start a conversation, all he managed to got out of her were small tidbits of information.</p><p>Pi now knows that her name is Ruby, that she is the same age as him. Not surprisingly, almost everyone who applies to study at the four major academics is about seventeen and that she comes from Mantle.</p><p>Other than what she told him, Pi was also able to pick up on a few details on his own. The most significant was a long, fleshy pink tail. It managed to occasionally swing out from under her dress through the slipt on its side. Her being a Faunus would explain how she was able to see him through his semblance.</p><p>Pushing a brunch from his face, he almost collided into Ruby, standing at the edge of a large empty field. It wasn't completely empty, in the distance stood a small stone altar. </p><p>"That's the place," said Pi. But before he even managed to finish his sentence, Ruby was already marching towards the structure. </p><p>After a short walk, they have arrived at the altar. Twenty stone pedestals were arranged in a semicircle. Small figures were sitting on top of most of them. Looking closer at them, they turned put to be chest pieces.</p><p>"Any thoughts?" Pi asked.</p><p>"Don't care. Just grab one and let's go," Ruby shrugged, her soft and melodic accent making it sound less arrogant that it was. </p><p>Walking between the pedestals, looking that pieces over, trying to find anything significant about any of them. As Pi continued to examine the structure, he stopped in front of a figure of a black knight and picked it up.</p><p>"Doesn't look like its anything special," said he, turning it around in his hand. "Here, check it out." He said as he tossed the figure at Ruby, aiming just out of her reach.</p><p>As if on instinct, she knocked the piece upward with her tail, quickly putting it behind her and catching the pieces as it felt down.<br/>
 <br/>
Looking at each other for several moments, Ruby's gaze cold and piercing. "Why do you hide it?" he asked.</p><p>Ruby was standing uncomfortably close to Pi, staring him down with an unflinching deminer within an eyeblink. "What I do is none of your business," she snapped at him, shoving the chess piece into his chest. As she pushed through him, she bumped her shoulder against his.</p><p>After standing there for a few seconds, thring to get a grip on his new partner Pi turned around just to see Ruby several feet away walking toward the cliffside.</p><p>Flowing her for some time, they came to stand in front of a cave entrance on the cliffside.</p><p>"That's our way through," said Ruby as Pi came to stand next to her. </p><p>"Yeah, it doesn't look like we got another option," he responded while looking around to see if there really wasn't any other way.</p><p>"You're not afraid of dark, are you?" she remarked, not looking at him, no malice in her tone.<br/>
 <br/>
"Well, not all of us can see in the darkness," Pi said, eyeing her carefully.</p><p>"Just stay close," she sighed as she was already walking into the cave.</p><p>Walking through the cave, Pi wasn't able to see anything farther than a foot in front of him. Staying as closes to Ruby as he could, only being able to sense her aura allowed him to follow her.</p><p>Turning the corner, they saw light streaming in the cave on the other side of the large clearing. By the time Ruby was halfway through the cave, Pi had found himself frozen in place. Feeling of thin webbing on his face, a cold dread washed over him.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
  <br/>
After their running with the Grimm rest of the travel through the forest has been pretty uneventful. Sonia had enough time to observe Mary as they pushed through the lushes of the woods. She seemed more capable than she appeared at first. She knew how to navigate the wides and appeared to ready for any more attacks.</p><p>Once they found themselves in front of a stone altar, their eyes have landed on several stone pedestals with figures laid on top of them. While Mary was carefully examining them, Sonia walked to one closest to her, picked it, and shoved it to the pocket of her vest.</p><p>Deciding that they are done with the altar, both have made their way toward the cliff. </p><p>Walking into the dark corridor on the side of the cliff, Sonia extender her arm, and it landed on Mary's chest.</p><p>"Hold on," she said as she as felt Mary jump slightly backward. An amused grin spread over her face as her bow opened up in front of her. </p><p>A bolt of white light flew through the cave, illuminating its walls. The glow getting dimmer and dimmer as it moved away from them and finally hitting the wall.</p><p>"That's a long way," Mary commented.</p><p>"Yeah, but it seems to be just straight cordial, so we won't get lost," responded Sonia.</p><p>As they marched toward, they decided to stick to one side of the tunnel, Sonia following closely behind Mary. As they walked, it turned out that Mary was leaning too heavily on the wall as it took a turn into a large clearing. Mary stumbled forward as there now nothing to support her. </p><p>Hering a soft thud of someone hitting the ground, Sonia carefully stepped around the bend to see Mary still standing. Just past her on the ground laid a green-haired figure. In the semi-darkness, Sonia was able to see that their hair reached just down their neck. They also wore a long, short-sleeved coat, the same color as their hair, and two large bladed on it back.</p><p>"What are you doing?" shouted a small woman that Sonia had just noticed, who stood at the exit from the cave. "Let's get moving," she added hastily.</p><p>As the figure got up to their feet, Sonia realized that he was a boy. He slowly looked Sonia and Mary over with a critical eye, seemingly to asses them.</p><p>At the same time, Mary, with a trembling voice, let out a single sound to get their attention. Sonia turned to look at her and saw her pointing at the siling in front of them.</p><p>Looking up, Sonia was met with four pairs of red glowing orbs staring back down at her, as a bone penetrating crackling noise filled the cave.</p><p>No one uttered a single word as the group found themselves sprinting at the exit. A heavy thud came from the cave as they all stepped through the hole in the wall onto a bright, green field.</p><p>Panting, all of them catching their breaths, the same crackling noise reached their ears. Looking back at the cave, a giant, bone masked head with eight crimson eyes was pushing through the exit, its protruding jaw snapping aggressively.</p><p>As it pushed the rest of its body through a hideous six-legged creature looked them all over. Swinging its two heavily armored front legs, it left two deep gashes in the ground in front of itself. </p><p>As the monster took a few more steps towards the group using its six legs, everyone instinctively took several more paces backward, carefully eyeing the Grimm.</p><p>Sonia didn't even have to look at the others as she felt their auras spike as her own washed over her. </p><p>As soon as the creature stopped moving, it lunged its sharp, claw-like front leg straight at Sonia. In the nick of time, she was in the air, Grimm's leg sunk deep into the ground where she was standing just a few moments ago.</p><p>Pulling its claw from the ground, the Grimm turned around on its legs and lurched itself into the air. "Don't let it spray you with its silk. It will paralyze you in the spot." shouted the green-haired man as the Grimm landed on the wall of the cave.</p><p>As the spider raised its abdomen, Sonia drew her left arm behind her ear, and then released her shot flying. Monster's missed as it's the webbing landed a few feet in front of a short-haired woman after being hit with a white bolt.</p><p>"We need to get it down from there."  shouted the man as he moved closer to the smaller woman, Mary trailing closely behind him. </p><p>"I can do it," responded the ginger woman. "Just need it to be busy," she added. "You, come with me," she exclaimed, nodding her head at Sonia.</p><p>"Alright, you go with Ruby, while we keep it busy." shouted the boy while firing a short round at the monster in front of them. "Think you can keep up?" he added while giving Mary a questioning look.</p><p>Sonia followed the young woman, whose name was apparently Ruby along the forest's edge. As they carefully sneaked toward the cave, Grimm occupied with the other as it was assaulting the same barrier the Mary used to keep the Ursa at bay before. And like previously, as she looked at Mary, she and her surroundings appeared to be washed entirely off any color.</p><p>As she trailed behind Ruby, a pink tail managed to slip from under Ruby's dress. Sonia didn't really have time to notice that she was a Faunus before. </p><p>Back in Atlas, most didn't hold Faunus in high regard, although many would never admit it out loud. But Sonia didn't mind, she never did. Her family is one of few that treats them the same as they do humans.</p><p>Once they made it to the side of the wall, Ruby was eyeing the spider with the same unblinking expression that she had when it first came from the cave.</p><p>"So, do you have a plan, or are we gonna stare at it till it dies." Sonia jabbed at her. </p><p>Giving her an irritated look, the handle of Ruby's knife extended, and she pointed it at Grimm and set the tip of the blade against the wall.  </p><p>The spider let put the loud crackling noise as it was hit with another round of bullets from the boy's weapons. At the same time, the wall and the one side of Grimm got covered in ice.</p><p>"Now, hit it," said Ruby as she pulled her blade from the wall.</p><p>Seeing what Ruby had done, she primed her bow with fire dust charge and let it fly. As the bolt hit one of its legs, the explosion shook the wall and crumbled the frozen legs of the creature, causing it to plunge to the ground. </p><p>Walking towards the convulsing beast, its remaining legs in the air. Its head suddenly got engulfed in ice, quieting its screeching. Looking at her side, Sonia saw Ruby dropping her arm, knife in hand.<br/>
 <br/>
Within moments Sonia saw the remaining member of her group in the air, right over the Grimms head. As they descended downwards, they weapons connecting with the monsters frozen head; shuttered it into a bunch of tiny pieces. </p><p>As their legs touched the ground, the remains of the creature began to slowly evaporate into black smoke.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
  <br/>
Having delivered their relic to Ozpin, Ruby was now standing, several hours later, at the foot of the small stage in the Beacon's auditorium. Looking up, a group of four young women was standing on it in front of the headmaster. </p><p>As she listened to Ozpin's speech, she tried to come to terms with a fact that not only was she sharing a name with her classmate, but there was also a team with that name. She could already tell that it will make things unnecessary annoying. </p><p>As the newly appointed team had left the stage, Ruby climbed the steps to take their place. On her right stood her new partner. Pi had proven to be incredibly irritating during their limited time in the forest. Still, he knew how to behave in the fight, so it wasn't all bad.</p><p>The two women that helped in taking out the Arachnida Grimm had also lined up on her other side. Turning her head away from them, she looked up at Ozpin as he began to deliver another speech.</p><p>"Pi Cruise, Ruby Atramento, Sonia Vancit, and Mary Stesti." he readout. Since both Pi and the girls have picked up a black knight chess piece, they have been put on a team together. At least now, Ruby knew the names of the rest of her team. She didn't spend enough time with them to make up her mind, but she had four years to do that.</p><p>Pi was also named as their leader. Ruby didn't hope the leader position. However, it would definitively be beneficial to have that title under her name. But being the leader came with responsibilities that she didn't care about, so its good that Pi would be the one to take them.</p><p>Stepping off the stage, Ruby looked around the auditorium. Her new teammates were already mixing with the other students as a welcoming party was already on its way. She decided to make her rounds and see what she could get out from the others; after all, it's never to early to start learning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All right, I hope that you have enjoyed it. It's the first piece of creative writing that I have done since leaving school half a decade ago so all criticism is welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>